nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Atoria
Atoria '(アトリア,Atoria''), also known as '''Atulla Vazera (アトゥラヴァゼラ,Ato~uravu~azera) in her human form is the elder sister of both King and Elaine. Member of the Beholders she represents the Sun and has a yellow prancing horse to represent her element. She is the main protagonist in the fanfiction story Requim of a Fairy Ruler. Appearance In her fairy form she is a petite young girl with blonde hair that is tied with a black ribbon at the back of her hair. She wears armor over her whole body some of her armor is over her white dress that flares out in the wind. She also has emerald green eyes and her animal symbol which is a yellow prancing horse is located underneath her armor on one of her legs. In her human form Atoria looks like a young teenager. She has a different hair style with a braid at the back of her head instead of a ponytail like in her fairy form. She also has a different dress and her hair is paler as well instead of it being straight up blonde it seems to be speckled with gold dust. Her hair ribbon tied at the back of her head is blue instead of black. She has armor all over her body like in her fairy form and has a blue and gold embroided dress instead of the white and black dress that flared in the wind when Atoria is in her human form. Personality She is very cold towards humans especially Ban when she learned that from King that her younger sister was killed because of Ban she completely dropped her duties as a Beholder and went off with King determined to put her broadsword through his heart at least once. She is a sarcastic but honorable warrior that thinks dirty tactics are meant for ex-warriors. She is known for getting irked when somebody mentions her sister that looks like her with the hair style. Her name is Yamato and she is not the same hence Atoria getting irked about it. When she is sleepy Atoria will punch the lights out of you if she doesn`t get her rest or if you keep bothering her. She is generally focused and always thinking up ways to kill Ban. Over time she has warmed up to Ban though their relations towards each other are frosty at best. History 700 years ago Seven hundred years ago, Atoria was the second guardian of the Fairy King`s Forest. a country set on the boundary between the Fairy and Human realms. Her broadsword Atulla was made from a mysterious metal material believed to have it`s origin`s in the Sacred Tree placed in it`s center. She received it from Princess Irina as a diplomatic gift of good-will along with her personal guard called Terra receiving a diplomatic gift as well. Atoria lived with King and Elaine with the rest of the Fairy Clan in the Fairy King`s Forest. During the time King protected the forest Atoria served as the gentle protector and always gently reminded Helbram of the dangers of the humans and what they could do. Atoria found no interest in humans and thought they were annoying in her eyes. However when Helbram and a bunch of other fairies went out of the forest and followed some humans, King left the forest to save them ignoring Atoria`s worries about what the humans would do to him and Elaine`s pleading not to leave the forest. After King was slashed across the back loosing his memories , Atoria started ruling in his place determined to save the Fairy Clan even if her brother never came back. She became the proxy Fairy King as the Sacred Tree chose her determined to at least have a ruler to protect the forest. When King never returned to the forest unaware Atoria started to become the person the Fairies trusted in as she guided them through everyday. They started following Atoria and started resenting King because he never returned to the Fairy King`s Forest. Her kind-hearted nature but stern deposition earned her a respected spot in the hearts of each Fairy Clan member because she protected them from harm when their true king was not there. When the forest was burned down by the Red Demon Atoria was found flung up into a tree blood dripping down her face from her forehead with her rib cage completely destroyed. She was bathed in the River of Life becoming a Immortal Fairy. 15 years ago Atoria was rescued by the Elven Clan who came by to see the forest burned after the Red Demon was gone. They nursed her back to health and she slowly regained her strength eventually though she became one of their clan members to hide the fact that she was presumed to be dead. She became one of the Beholders using the weapon she received as a Diplomatic Gift as her Sacred Weapon with a yellow prancing horse symbol representing her element on her hilt of her sword along with the fairy words. When Ban learned of one member of the Elven Clan that looked nothing like the rest of the elves due to her young girl appearance he traveled to the Elven Clan and discovered Atoria the same Atoria that defended her people the Fairy Clan and who was later presumed to be dead. 12 years ago With her strength fully back she started training and obtained the position of a Beholder within the Elven Clan. She eventually got attention from the Holy Knights of Liones and was recognized as a official threat because of her affiliation with the Elven Clan. She then engaged in timely battles in the Elven Realm`s Land and defeated them earning her renown attention (the good kind) as a swordswoman like no other. 10 years ago The day of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Beholder`s betrayal the Sins were heading to see the Grand-master while the Beholders were journeying to see their Princess preform an ancient fighting dance passed down through the Elven Clan. The Sins found a slaughtered grand-master and the Beholders found a slaughtered royal family except for the Princess who was encased in a crystal seemly asleep. Meliodas and the other Sins went their separate ways while the Beholders freed the Princess from the crystal she was encased in and then went their separate ways with Terra and Atoria taking the Princess to the Fairy King`s Forest. Plot Forest of White Dreams arc Meliodas, Princess Elizabeth, and Hawk travel to the Forest of White Dreams finding Diane the Serpent Sin of Envy asleep with Terra and Atoria along with the Princess of the Elven Clan and Realm sleeping in trees around Diane. When the Imps alert the sleeping warriors that a few Holy Knights got through Diane walks up with a scowl on her face the Princess punches Hawk sixty feet away, Terra and Atoria draw their weapons and simultaneously smash Meliodas into the ground when they see his face. Diane just stands by without a care in the world as the two warriors smash Meliodas into the ground. When Gilthunder arrives he is met with the sight of Terra and Atoria a supposedly dead Fairy smashing Meliodas into the ground with her sword. Baste Dungeon arc On their way to Baste Dungeon they stop in a town to get Meliodas help for his wounded shoulder. The Princess regains her lost sword given to her by her father as a present for her 19th birthday before her parents were slaughtered on her 20th birthday. Terra and Atoria retrieve herbs for dinner and for medicine as well. When Ban and Meliodas reunite Terra, the Princess, and Atoria are seen cheerfully remarking on the weather and how the dungeon seems to be collating much to Hawk`s loud surprise and Elizabeth`s nervous remarks. Ban is later seen watching the three talk and he carefully notes Terra and Atoria`s floating remembering how Elaine used to float in the air as she is a fairy. Capital of the Dead Arc Atoria is seen making food for Ban and Terra is seen outside meditating until Diane spooks her. Terra is seen falling off the tree she was sitting on and a huge crater is seen where Terra fell. Atoria is seen chuckling with Terra yells in the Elven tongue curses of the highest degree at Atoria who simply laughed once more. Later they are seen rescuing fighting Gulia together fending her off when King arrives. Atoria is seen floating in the air before she drops to the ground drawing Atulla from it`s sheath to fight. Terra is seen using her Earth Power to jump into the air and fight as she uses it to handicap Gulia in any way she can with Atoria providing her backup. Despite her efforts to handicap Gulia Atoria is struck with one of Gulia`s techniques and flung into Terra. The two Beholders slam into a crystal and as a result are injured. Vaziel Fight Festival Arc When they get to Vaziel, King volunteers to stay behind with a injured sleeping Atoria and Terra with Diane. They would later join Diane at the Vaziel Fight Festival as participants with sheathed weapons and in their human forms. Atoria when going up against a random man punched him out of the arena showing her strength was not like other fairies of the Fairy Clan and Race. Atoria`s next opponent was Terra and the two wrestled like there was no tomorrow. Eventually Terra was thrown out of the ring gently by Atoria who went up against Ban. Their fight was even longer as they were excellent fighters when pitted against each other. Eventually Atoria succumbed to her injuries making a worried Diane fret over her and say how she couldn`t heal her because she didn`t know that form of magic. The Holy Knights Gulia and Jericho appear, the Sins split off with Atoria being held in Terra`s arms as she ran with Diane right behind her. Diane spotted a man struggling to get out from underneath a rock, Atoria was swiftly put down on the grass as Terra muttered healing enchantments that speeded up the healing process and made her heal faster. Howzer encountered them with Atoria having shallow breaths and Terra desperately trying to heal her. Armor Giant Arc After the Boar Hat stopped at a unknown location, Meliodas is able to get a doctor for Atoria that heals her body. She is able to get up one hour after she was healed correctly and encounters Gowther in the village calling him a nice person to be around. She is later seen muttering boundary spells underneath her breath in old Elven. Abilities Main article:Unknown Abilities * Disaster「災厄ディザスター Saiyaku (Dizasutā)」: An innate power granted to the fairy bestowed with the title "Fairy King", this ability essentially grants them the authority to rule the Fairy King Forest. This ability allows Atoria to grow plants and trees or decide to kill them. * Levitation: Atoria possess the ability to levitate and is capable of flight because she is a fairy. She demonstrates her great skill in it. * Immense Magic Pools: She is so powerful that the pools she draws magic from are immense and she possesses the ability to draw it out using her Sacred Weapon Atulla. * Transformation: This enabled Atoria to blend in when she was a Holy Knight of Liones as she used it for ten whole years. * Immense Endurance: Atoria is capable of having several hundred blows dealt to her by magical means or physical means like sword slashes and still be able to use her Sacred Weapon`s true power. * Immense Strength: Unlike most fairies Atoria is physically strong and is able to fight on the ground or simply use her strength projected in one finger. She is capable of lifting a boulder despite her petite frame and her broadsword is quite heavy so it shows her strength. * Heart Reading: As a fairy, Atoria can read the true feeling and thoughts of others though she has a very bad look on doing it to humans and other creatures. * Dancing Fairy '「踊る妖精ダンシングフェアリー ''Odoru Yōsei (Danshingu Fearī)」: A fight dance that has been passed down through the Fairy Clan for generations. Using this technique, Atoria leaps into the air sheathing her sword first and charges at her opponet while rapidly jabbing with her fists. When King or any other fairy uses the effect is laughable however when Atoria or Terra uses it the effect is so strong the person is blasted off the mountain and into the air. * '''Immortality: Due to being bathed in the River of Life she is immortal and heals from any wound no matter how deep. * Master Swordsmanship: Despite her petite frame and slim body Atoria is capable of fast and speedy sword attacks that leave her opponent dizzy. Her strength, endurance, and immense magic pools play into the fact that she is a master in the swordsmanship department. She is a capable dueler and her swordsmanship surpasses the High-Ranked Holy Knights. Weapons * [[Atulla|'Atulla']]: Atoria`s Sacred Weapon, the Spirit Broadsword Atulla, is a sword crafted from the Sacred Tree, found only in the Fairy Realm. It is much stronger than steel, and possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree, which Atoria`s ability Disaster draws out. Equipment * Armor: It is the armor that covers Atoria that shields her from harm, the armor is gifted with magical properties bestowed upon Atoria by Princess Irina as another diplomatic gift. Power Level Upon unleashing the true power of Atulla her stats are as follows. Relationships Surrey Due to the fact that Surrey was the one who rescued her Atoria is eternally grateful to her and follows her around like a lost puppy. After Princess Irina resumes her duties as the Princess of the Elven Clan and Realm Surrey becomes their Captain. King She is always gently reminding King to eat and sleep.The two always had a gentle-hearted relationships towards each other. Howzer Though Howzer was a love rival with King for Diane he eventually stopped trying to ask her out and instead was enchanted by Atoria who was in her human form at the time. The two eventually became lovers though King objected firmly to that. Princess Irina She deeply respects the Princess who came from the Royal Family, had her parents slaughtered and chose to go with her parent`s killers instead of staying safe and protected in the Elven Realm`s Castle. Elaine Atoria and Elaine deeply loved each other as sisters in arms and enjoyed every moment they had together. When Elaine was reported to be dead Atoria broke inside her manners of speech became more stiff, not relaxed her posture was always tense as she was always on guard. She became generally colder inside because Elaine was killed.Category:Character Category:Female Category:Former Holy Knight Category:Ash Witherspoon